The dreams we live and die for
by SMCKI10
Summary: Years down the road secrets are reveled in the aftermath of tragedy. How does glee club deal with the secrets and betrayals that are reveled? Character death. puckleberry,quill,fuinn


**A/N: So this story has been written for like a month now but due to real life we're just now getting it posted. Lol. So it once again as puckleberry (glares at sam) but I got to add a bunch of Quill into it. The couples (since there was some confusion in the last story) are: Puckleberry (Puck/Rachel), Quill (Quinn/Will), Fuinn (Finn/Quinn) and matt/quinn. Also we worte this before season 2 started so that's why matt is still there. Also this is rated T because of some cussing. And this story will be cross-posted onto three diff. Accounts. Neverswift10,smcki10, and Nevergoodbye**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters just the plot. **

"Noah Aaron I am not fucking playing with you! Where the hell is my bra? If I'm late for dress rehashes your ass is not getting laid for three months! I dear you to think I'm joking with you." Rachel Berry-Puckerman screamed at her husband of nine months as she stormed out of their bedroom.

"You have ten thousand bras you don't have to have the one you are looking for." He said flipping though the different sport channels. He knew exactly where his favorite lime green lace bra with little silver stars on it was and there was no way she was getting it back. They may have been together since the summer before their senior year, and he finally got his last name tagged onto hers and there was no way he was going to let some Hummel wanna be or better yet Chang wanna be try to see his girl in that little number. That was for his eyes-only thank you very much. New York City was a big place but that meant there was about as twice as many boys that would find his wife as hot as he did when she wore her tight little shirts and short little skirts that he thanked god for every day carried over from their high school days.

"Really you're watching sports when I have to leave in like ten minutes and you are holding my lucky bra hostage? Noah!" she huffed stomping her foot. "I need it baby." She pretty much whined as she walked over to him and sank to startle his lap.

"Not going to work. It's mine." He said placing his free hand around her waist and looked over her shoulder at the Colts game. "You don't need it. You were born to play Marie in the show babe." He said looking in her eyes then bent his head to whisper against her neck. "You are going to do great today and I will be front row center seat every night. Will and Quinn are coming for lunch and our parents will be here for dinner and they will all be with me when the curtain opens, you get like this with every show but you always end up killing it and this time will be no different. Matt will kill both of us if you are late again, I really don't want to die at the hands of Rutherford and I think Lisa would be pissed that her boyfriend went to jail for killing his two friends, so go, kill it today and kill it tomorrow. "He said placing a kiss then swatted her butt so she would get over.

"Don't forget that Lauran, and Lisa are all coming over to meet up with you and Matt, Mike, and I will be here after practice and then we'll leave for dinner." She said running back to their room to change her outfit again before she left. "Love you, see you tonight." She said walking though their living room three minutes later on her way out of their apartment.

"Love you too." He called after her. Broadway, their beagle-hound mixed jumped on the couch next to him. "Your momma is crazy, she always has been, hell chicks are crazy in general." He told the dog who just growled at him. "Bitch." He said smirking at her.

Quinn Fabray-Hudson sits at her desk trying to figure out how she was supposed to make this review sound good when the musical sucked. She let out a sigh as her cell-phone rang, when she seen the caller id a huge smile appeared upon her face. It had been years since she had left Lima behind, but he was the one thing from there that she held on to maybe too tightly at times. She flipped the phone open and answered.

"Hey Will! Please tell me you're not canceling your trip."

"This isn't Will, Quinn." Shit, Quinn thought, she should really think before she answered next time because she knew that Shelby didn't know of Will's upcoming trip.

"Oh Shelby, what's up?"

"I have bad news; Will um Will died this morning Quinn." Quinn felt tears fill her eyes.

"Wh-What happened?"

"He was on his way to school when some person ran a red light and t-boned the car. Will died on impact." She could hear Shelby breaking down so she quickly said her goodbyes and hung up before she too broke down in tears. She looked at the picture that sits on her desk hidden by her wedding picture. It was from a 'lost weekend' Will had flown in to NYC under the excuse of seeing Rachel's new show but it just happened to be the weekend Finn was out of town. So she had spent the weekend showing him around NYC and her bedroom. She really did love Finn but she loved will just a little more, but they never got their shot and now because of some idiot they never would. Now she had the task of letting everyone else know. She looked at the clock on her desk, then grabbed her bag and headed out. 20 minutes later she found herself outside of Rachel's dressing room door. She knocked and waited till Rachel opened the door. As soon as Rachel seen Quinn's face she pulled her into a hug.

"He's gone Rach. He's gone." She sobbed into Rachel's shoulder; Rachel held her best friend and her own tears fell down her face because she knew only one person would make Quinn act this way

Rachel led Quinn into her dressing room and pulled her onto the couch. "God I am so messed up. I got pregnant the first time I did this. And this time the one I really wanted was in an on and off relationship and died on me. Why Rach? Why can't I just be happy with Finn, why do I still do this to him?"

"I dunno sweetie, let's not worry about Finn. I know who you want to cry over and it's ok." Rachel said rubbing her best friend's hair.

"I loved him. I would have stayed if he fraught harder but he took the easy way out, when he knew how involved I was with him. I just want to be happy like you and Puck." Quinn cried.

"I know you do Quinn, but" Rachel said kissing the hair of the broken woman in her arms. "You are the one who packed up and left with Wuinn." She said when she sat up again. Quinn pulled away enough to glare at her best friend; she did not need that guilt setting in right now. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You know I think Will should have fought harder for you to stay home, at the same time he worked so hard to make sure we all got out of Lima that I think he did the right thing, by you and Wuinn."

"Puckerman! Matt will kill us if you don't get your pretty ass to the stage." Mike said walking into the room, stopping when he saw the two girls with tears in their eyes. "What happened?"

"Will died this morning on his way to the school. Shelby called Quinn. I'll be there as soon as I can." Rachel told him.

"Will…..Mr. Shue, died?" Mike stuttered as he plopped onto the next to them. "I'm so sorry Quinn." He said after a few minutes and taking her into his arms.

Five minutes passed before Matt gave up and went in search of his stage manager/chorographer and leading lady finding the two of them and Quinn in Rachel's dressing room but for once the three of them were silent. "Who died?" Matt asked.

"Will." The three answered.

"Fuck, seriously?" Matt asked leaning against the door. "I was being sarcastic."

"Well you fucking sucked at it, like always stupid ass." Quinn snapped.

"Quinn." Rachel scolded.

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"I dunno, I got the call this morning, I guess Shelby is going to call and let me know if she needs help with anything or whatever." She said looking at her lap, noticing the time on her watch she stood up. "I gotta run, and you all have a show to put on. I'll be back tomorrow night." She said hugging Rachel and kissing the two boys on the cheek before exiting the room.

Quinn walked down the busy New York streets to a place that held her heart.

_Quinn sits on the couch in her mom's house flipping through the channels trying to find something to entertain herself. While all her friends were at the 2012 prom and she was home watching cartoons. Because once again Quinn had chosen to be different, she was boycotting prom and avoiding her boyfriend. She was pulled away from her cartoons by a knock at her door. When she opened it she saw Finn standing there. _

"_So I didn't see you at prom so I decided to come get you." _

"_Finn there's a reason I wasn't at prom. There's a reason I said no." _

"_yea because you love __him.__ Whoever the hell he is." Finn said walking away from her door she watched as he slung the corrasage he was holding into the bushes. Her tear fell down her cheek as she watched him go. She wished with all her heart she didn't love who she loved but she did and there was no changing that. _

_She was about to shut the door when she seen another figure walking up the drive. _

"_Why aren't you at prom?"_

"_You know why." He looked down at the ground then back up at her. _

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have exploded like that." _

"_No you shouldn't have Will! Don't you think I was afraid I mean sure I've been here before but I mean god! I didn't think I'd be going through it alone again!" _

"_I'm sorry Q." He said has he wrapped her in a hug._

"_I forgive you this time. But you better not pull any puck-headed moves okay?"_

"_Okay." He said, she quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to her bathroom. _

"_I haven't been able to look all day, it's been mocking me but I still can't look."_

"_Do you want me to look?"_

"_Yes! No! Wait I don't know!" He ran his hand up and down her arms. _

"_How about we both look together?" He asked has he held his hand out to her. She took it and they made they were to the counter were one item lay. They both picked it up and looked at it. Their lives were changed forever. Quinn Fabray was once again pregnant but this time it was so much more complicated. _

Quinn made her way toward the school rehearsing the speech in her head. She had no clue how she was going to tell Wuinn that Daddy was gone. She pushed the tears back as she seen her little blue-eyed; sandy hair angel came running down the steps of the school.

"Momma!"

"Hey Star!" She said her breath catching in her throat as she realized she had just called her kid the nickname that Will had gave her just hours after she had been born. She caught the little girl in a hug swinging her up into her arms.

"Why are you picking me up momma?"

"I thought maybe we could go to the cupcake shop and go visit Carmichael Theater?"

"Otay Momma!"

All through the trip to the cupcake shop and the short walk to the old theater that was something Quinn and Will had found when he had came to visit her toward the end of her pregnancy. Quinn was trying to think how to tell Wuinn that her daddy was gone.

"Star, we need to talk." Quinn sits as they sit against one of the trees in the ampatheater.

"I didn't do it! Uncle Finn did!" Quinn let out a small laugh.

"It's not about that baby girl, it's about Daddy."

"He's not canceling right!"

"Baby girl, Daddy was in a accident this morning, he was on his way to school and another car ran the stop sign and daddy-Daddy didn't make it sweetheart."

"Make it where?"

"Daddy's gone, Baby Girl. He died."

"Like my bunny?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"But my bunny never came back. Daddy put it in a box and buried it under that tree over there." She said pointing toward a tree as tears filled her eyes.

"Know that your daddy loved you, star. And he'll always be right in here." She said placing her hand over Wuinn's heart.

"It's not fair mommy! Daddy was supposed to come back this weekend!" She said breaking into a run taking off away from Quinn. Quinn found her under the same tree that Will had buried her bunny two years ago. Wuin was slumped against the tree crying, tracing her finger in initials on the tree. Initials that Quinn knew too well, Will had put them there. WS+QF+WS-F.

"I want him back mommy!" Quinn took her in her arms.

"I know star, I do too."

Back across town Matt was still sitting in Rachel's dressing room. "Dude this fucking sucks. I can't believe Mr. Shue is gone. " Matt said scuffing his feet across the floor.

"Do you guys remember the last summer we spent at home before we all came out here? I swear between Puckleberry and Quill, I thought I was living in freaking candy land. It was a so sickly sweet all summer long. " Mike said with a laugh as well as bumping Rachel on the shoulder.

"Shut up, we weren't that bad." She blushed.

"Please you and Puck were attached at the hip all summer long and Quinn was tossed between you and Will like she was a ping-pong ball and they were attached at the arms." Matt said with a smile.

"Well if everyone hadn't taken off on us the summer before then you wouldn't have been so shocked." Rachel said with her own smile as she remembered her last summer at home before she left home for the huge city.

"Whatever there was no getting use to you four, it was like you all were in some club that we" Mike said pointing to himself and Matt. "Were a summer to late in joining."

"Yeah but you guys were in, in the end, so whatever." Rachel said leaning back on the couch. "Is it bad that I'm not in the mood to even do the run though now?" she asked.

"No." the boys said at the same time.

"I'll go send everyone home." Matt said standing up.

"I'll call the wifey and the girlfriend have them head to your place." Mike said to Rachel and following Matt out of the door.

Once the two boys left Rachel pulled out her I-Phone, "Hey baby." She greeted her husband.

"Why do you sound sad?" came his response.

"It's been a long few hours." She told him honestly. "I need a huge hug when I come home and to tell you something. Oh and Lauran and Lisa are coming over soon. The boys and I are on the way home." She told him shutting her door so she could change back into her jean skirt and t-shirt.

"What happened to practice?" he asked.

"It was canceled which I will tell you more about later. I just wanted to call and give you a heads up." She said.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you in a few. Love ya." He said.

"Love you too." She ended the call. She quickly changed and met the two boys out front. The three of them silently made their way down the New York streets. Coming to her apartment Rachel led everyone in "hey baby." Puck said walking to the door when it opened.

She pulled him into a hug and let him drop a kiss to her lips then her neck. "So what the hell is going on that you three put a stop on dress practice thing today?" he asked keeping an arm around her waist.

"We gotta tell you something babe." Rachel said after Mike kissed his wife hello and Matt did the same with his girlfriend of three months. She lead him to the couch as the two other boys did the same. "Babe Will died this morning."

"The fuck?" he asked. "how?"

"there was a crash and he didn't make it. My mom called Quinn this morning and let her know."

"Whats the big deal? Who is this Will person?" Lisa asked.

"He's a….he was a teacher back home."Matt told her.

"So why do you guys care so much if he's just some old teacher you guys had?" she asked.

"He's more than that. He was our friend." Matt defended Will.

"Whatever, people die all the time." She said rolling her eyes at the salmon group of three.

"Lisa, stop." Lauren said rubbing Matt's back as he wiped his eyes. "Obviously he meant a lot to our friends so we need to be there for them."

"Fuck it Lisa I'm done. If you can't at least stand by me and you have to question a great friendship that I had and will always remember then I don't want anything to do with you. There's the door don't let hit you in the ass on the way out." Matt told her pointing at the door.

Lisa huffed her way out. The hours passed as the five of them and blew the wind about all the good times they had in Glee club and told Lauran all about their friendship with the teacher that just left them. Puck and Rachel ordered dinner once they all got hungry.

Later that night while her friends were down the hall eating dinner and celebrating her lovers life Quinn sits in the middle of their den/dance studio looking at pictures that most of the time she kept in a lock box out of Finn's sight. But as she walked home with Wuinn she realized that she couldn't picture Will's face or voice she had dug out all her memories. She was so absorbed in a old letter that will had left in her locker so many years ago that she didn't hear Finn come in till she heard him drop his bag on the floor.

"8 years Quinn, 8 years I've sit back and watched you love another man that wasn't me! I kept my mouth shut. Because I love you! I love you enough that I've ignored the fact that Will Shuesther just happens to come visit every time I'm out of town, or the fact that at night when your dreaming you say his name! I did all that because I knew that at least a piece of you loved me! But now I come home to find you looking though old love letters!"

"Finn it's not exactly what you think."

"You're not fucking Shue?" Quinn just kept quiet.

"I'm done Quinn , if you want Shue Go get him."

"He's dead you idiot he died this morning." Finn looked shocked but his anger soon took over again. He grabbed a framed photo of him, Quinn, and Wuinn that sit on the shelf and hurled it against the wall , the glass shattered and the photo fell to the floor. Finn turned to walk out the door and his foot slid on something he bent down and picked it up, staring up at him was a family that dind't exist anymore a family that he never knew existed. He was broke away from the picture by Wuinn walking into the room.

"Momma, I heard a noise."

"It's okay baby, why don't you go next door and see anut Rachel."

"Okay bye Momma, Bye uncle Finn." Finn didn't return the greeting just kept his eye glued to the photo.

"Wuinn is "

"Will's."

"What the fuck Quinn! What happened to it was a one night stand blah blah blah! I loved you Quinn I gave you a second chance. And you ruinied it! In the back of my mind I always knew something was wrong. But I dind't care because I had you! But I never really did. Did I?"

"You had a part of my heart but he had all of it. I never ment to hurt you."

"Well you did, coagulations." He said picking his bag up and walking out the door. Quinn sunk to the floor and looked at the picture Finn had thrown at her.

While Finn and Quinn were fighting there was a tiny knock on the Puckerman's door. "Uncle Noah? Aunty Rach, you all home?" Wuinn's tiny voice asked though the door.

"Hey baby doll what are you doing here?" Rachel asked after she and Noah all but ran to the door.

Wuinn held her hands up to Noah letting him now that she was tired and wanted to be held since it was going on nine thirty. Plus her Uncle Noah, Uncle Matt, and Uncle Mike were the only three guys she could count on besides daddy. "Uncle Finn is yelling at Mommy again." she cried. "He kept yelling daddy's name. Doesn't he know daddy is with Thumper?" She asked as they sat on the couch.

"I dunno swettie. But I promise I'll take care of it. Don't cry sweetie." Buck said kissing the sandy blonde hair of his god daughter.

"I miss Daddy." she whispered to her three favorite uncles and Aunt Rachel and Lauren.

"We all do baby girl." Matt said rubbing her back and the adults tried to soother her to sleep. Once she fell asleep Puck laid her down.

Finn stormed down the hall way and banged on the Puckerman's door.

"C'mon Puck! Open the door!"

"What the hell Finn!" Puck said has he opened the door and pushed Finn further into the hallway.

"Did you know?" Puck just glared at him, knowing that Finn already knew the answer.

"How could you keep that from me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you that was Quinn and Will's call not mine."

"You let me go on for 6 years believing that Quinn was some viaticum of a drunken one night stand when she actually was fucking our teacher." Puck pushed Finn up against the wall.

"Watch it Hudson! There's a little girl in there that came crying to us because she just lost her daddy this morning then tonight her moron uncle comes home yelling at her mother. Wuinn's whole world has fallen apart! And you acting like the teenage asshole you were isn't helping matters!"

"I have no clue why she did it again. I mean after babygate. How could she?"

"Fool you once shame on her, fool you twice shame on you. Get the hell out of here Hudson. Quinn and Mini-Q don't need this right now. Leave and don't come back till you can accept that will Will always be a part of their lives." Rachel said from the doorway, where she was holding a sleeping Wuinn. She glared at him one more time before she made her way toward her best friend's apartment. Rachel let herself into the apartment and locked the door so that Finn couldn't follow her in. She place Wuinn in her bed and kissed her forehead goodnight before she follow the sounds of Quinn's cries to the dance studio.

"Oh, Q." She said has she sit on the ground and wrapped her best friend in her arms.

"I miss him so much Rach." Rachel seen that she had two papers in her hands.

"I know Q."

"I was going to give this to Finn tonight. I had called Will last night, and we talked for hours and we decided we were going to try and be a family. He was going to give his resignation at McKinley this morning instead-instead he-he-he."

"I know Sweetheart." Rachel said rubbing her back and letting her cry for everything she had lost.

As Rachel was talking with Quinn Matt and Mike made their way out into the hallway since Finn was going off on Puck for lying to him again. "Dude chill your ass out it has been a long day for all of us." Matt said.

"Did you two know and don't play fucking dumb with me." Finn said looking at them.

"Yeah we knew. You know we were cool with him since we stayed home with them that last summer. " Mike told him.

"Of course you did. I have been on the outside of my group of friends since I left for war and fucking Shue takes my place." Finn said punching the wall.

"Dude it's not that he took your place it's that you left and came back." Puck said stepping back to Mike and Matt. "Look we're heading home in three days Shelby is going to call Rach and Quinn to keep us updated and it would be great to see you there the whole glee club is flying home to say goodbye to him and you should be there." Noah told him. "I know right now you're pissed but this could be the last chance to do something good for the guy that was like a father figure to you."

"We're heading home." Mike said as Lauren came out. "We'll walk you out Finn."

"I'm heading home too. Dude you can crash on my couch if you want." Matt said looking at Finn.

"I'm just gonna get a hotel room for a few days I have to chill the fuck out before I even thinking about going home." Finn told them but did walk home with all of them

Three days Later Quinn, Rachel and Puck stepped off of the plane in lima.

"Is it me or is this town just the same?" Puck asked has he readjusted a sleeping Wuinn on his shoulder. Both girls just glared at him and made their way to baggage claim. A little while later Quinn was standing in front of her mother's house with barley awake Wuinn by her side. She knocked on the door and prayed that her mom would let them stay. A few seconds later her mom appeared at the door.

"Quinnie. This is a surprise."

"Sorry I know I should have called but the last few days have been hard and I haven't been thinking straight." Quinn said and for the first time her mother could see just how tired her little girl was.

"It's quite alright honey, come in." Her mother let her settle Wuinn in her old bedroom before she asked Quinn to come down stairs and tell her what had brought her little girl back home to Lima After 8 and a half years.

"What brings you home?"

"You remember from my high school right?"

"Yes he was your step-sister Abigail's glee coach." Quinn froze at the use of was, yet another reminder that Will wasn't coming back.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"It's just hard to hear you say Was, it still hasn't sunk in that he's gone." Quinn wiped a stary tear away.

"He was more than your teacher wasn't he?"

"he was, He's Wuin's Father. We got together the summer after my junior year, we knew it was wrong but we were in love. I found out I was pregnant the night of my sr prom. Will stood beside me, he wanted me to move in and raise the baby together. I was ready for it then one night I had went to the school and seen him in his office with another woman. That's the night I packed my bags and left town." Her mother took it in stride, not freaking out like Quinn thought she would.

"Did he and Wuinn ever meet?"

"They did. She's never known life without him. He chased me to New York, he explained that the kiss I seen was a mistake that it was a one sided kiss. We talked for hours that day, I finally decided I would let him be a part of the baby's life but I wasn't ready to fully let him back in. he was there the day she was born. And then he would fly up any chance he could get. But it wasn't till after my marriage to Finn that I started letting him back in. I loved Finn I did but a part of me loves Will more."

"oh sweetheart, it's quite a mess ins't it?"

"Yeah it is." They both sit there quiet thinking about everything that had just been said. The silence was broken by her mom pulling out her cell-phone, dialing a number talking to whoever was on the other end then hanging up.

"That was my friend Betty she's coming over to watch Wuinn while we go somewhere." 10 minutes later Quinn found herself walking down the hallway of McKinley high. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized where her mother was leading her, to the choir room.

"What's going on mom?"

"Abby called me earlier today and said that the glee club was going to be staying late to work on a tribute to Mr. Shuster and to clean out his desk. I thought that maybe it would do you good to be here. To help them pay tribute to him."

"But to them I'm just a former student."

"Baby it doesn't matter what the world knew you has, Will's gone and the only pieces of him that are still here are you Wuinn and that glee club in there." Quinn nodded her head and took a deep breath before she pushed open the door and walked in. The club of 20 was quiet as she walked in, only a few knew who she was.

"Wow, when I was in New Directions there was only 12 of us." She said with a small laugh.

" always said that we had your group to thank for all this." A young girl who looked about 15 said. She blinked back the tears that threaten to fall.

"So I hear that you're planning something?"

"Umm. Yeah we're going over songs to sing at his memorial here at school, we were going to do it at the funeral but we were told his original new directions were doing It."

"I'm sure we could merge ya'll with us." Quinn said has she pulled her phone out and sent a quick text to Rachel.

"We were working on this one song. was always humming it." Her step-sister Abby said as the music started playing. Quinn smiled at the song; it was one that Will sang to Wuinn every time they were together.

"One two Three  
Like A Bird I Sing  
Cause You've Given Me the Most Beautiful Set of Wings  
And I'm so Glad you're here today  
Cause Tomorrow I might have to go and Fly Away  
Hey

Well, I'm Down to My Last Dollar  
I've Walked Right Through My Shoes  
It's Just a small reminder of the Hell that I've Been Through  
But Look at me still smiling 'cause I'm wondering what I'll do  
Since I ain't got Nothin' I've Got Nothin' to Lose

Everybody say Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Well my friends are always giving me watches hats and wine  
That's how I know this is Serious That's how I know it's time  
I don't have to worry 'bout things that I don't have  
'Cause if I ain't got nothin' I've got nothin' to hold me back

and One two Three  
Like A Bird I Sing  
Cause You've Given Me the Most Beautiful Set of Wings  
And I'm so Glad you're here today  
Cause Tommorow I might have to go and Fly Away  
Fly away fly away  
Fly away fly away

There's nothin' that's worth keeping me from places I should go  
From Happyville to Lovingland I'm going coast to coast  
I'm leaving everything behind There's not much that I Need  
'Cause if I ain't got nothing I'm footloose and Fancy-free

and One two Three  
Like A Bird I Sing  
Cause You've Given Me the Most Beautiful Set of Wings  
And I'm so Glad you're here today  
Cause Tommorow I might have to go and Fly Away  
Fly away fly away  
Fly away fly away

Look at Me So Free  
Nothing's holding me down  
Look at Me So Free  
Can't keep my feet on the ground

and One two Three  
Like A Bird I Sing  
Cause You've Given Me the Most Beautiful Set of Wings  
And I'm so Glad you're here today  
Cause Tommorow I might have to go and

and One two Three  
Like A Bird I Sing  
Cause You've Given Me the Most Beautiful Set of Wings  
And I'm so Glad you're here today  
Cause Tommorow I might have to go and Fly Away  
fly away fly away  
fly away fly away  
fly away fly away

One two Three  
Like A Bird I Sing  
Cause You've Given Me the Most Beautiful Set of Wings

One two Three  
Like A Bird I Sing  
Cause You've Given Me the Most Beautiful Set of Wings

One two Three  
Like A Bird I Sing  
Cause You've Given Me the Most Beautiful Set of Wings

One two Three  
Like A Bird I Sing  
Cause You've Given Me the Most Beautiful Set of Wings' " sang the new, New Directions during the song Quinn fold herself crying for what felt like the thousandth time since she found out Will died.

Across the little town Rachel and Noah were back in her old room doing their favorite past time in high school, making out on her bed. As his lips moved down her neck she let out a loan moan. " I need to tell you something." Rachel whispered to him.

"What?" he asked half heartily.

"Remember what we've been trying for." She asked in his ear.

He shot up pulling her into his lap. "Yeah what about it?" he asked with a slow smile spreading across his face.

" I can't be sure but I'm a few weeks late so I think, we might be." She told him with a huge smile.

"Let's find out." He said nudging her to move.

A half hour later the two of them were back at her dads' house with a pregnancy test ready to be taken in her bathroom. "I'm so freaking nervous Noah." Rachel called though the door.

"It'll be fine, I promise. " he said where he was leaning against the wall outside the door.

Rachel walked out to her room and leaned against him. "Whatever happens happens right? We'll keep trying if we're not?" she asked.

"Right." He told her with a kiss to her forehead.

Three minutes went by way to slow for the couple but when it finally did they linked hands and walked into the bathroom to look at the test. 'Positive ' read across the tiny screen. "We're gonna have a baby." Rachel squealed as he pulled her into his arms and dropped a kiss to her lips.

Two days later Puck found himself taking Wuinn to his favorite childhood park. "C'mon squirt." Puck said has he helped her out of his truck, Rachel had informed him that her and Quinn were going to Will's apartment to clear his things and wither pack them up to take them back to NYC or to put in storage. So he was on Mucnkin duty, and he had decided to take her to the park. A few minutes later they were sitting on a blanket under one of the trees. Puck was playing quietly on his guitar while Wuinn looked around obsevering everyone around her.

"Uncle Puck?"

"Yea Mini-Q?"

"Will Momma ever be happy again? She tries to act happy but I know she cries at night."

"Your mom loved your daddy very much, Wuinn it's going to take a while for her to be happy again."

"I always thought momma and Daddy would get married." She said has she looked at a small family of three.

"We all Did W, we all did."

"Did Uncle Finn get mad because I was Daddy's?"

"No, Sweetheart. Uncle Finn is angry for reasons that have nothing to do with you."

"Will he still love me?"

"Yea baby girl he will. But I think Uncle Finn will probably being going away for a while." She just nodded her head before she turned back to Puck.

"Uncle Puck. Do you know the lalala song?"

"The lalala song?"

"Mommy and daddy sing it to each other on the phone. I wanna sing it at Daddy's funeral, he would of wanted me to."

"Okay I'm sure I can figure it out, can you sing a bit of it?"

"Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your Angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
And You'd hold me close in your arms"

"You were his little angel, he loved you a lot. I remember when your daddy found out about you. He was ecstatic; he loved you from the minute he found out."

"I loved him a lot toooo." She said has she crawled in his lap behind the guitar.

"You wanna learn how to play." He was hit in the face with her sandy-blonde ponytail as she nodded her head yes.

"Okay this is how you make a G." he said has he placed his larger hand over her smaller one and moved it into position.

While Puck was molding Wuinn into a rock star, Rachel and Quinn were in Will's apartment trying to clean it out without breaking down.

"I don't remember this photo." Rachel said holding a frame so Quinn could see it.

"That's probably because Puck's hand is up your skirt; I'm surprised you could even focus on the camera." Quinn said with a laugh before she turned back to the cedar chest she was trying to open.

"What is that thing?"

"Will's hope chest. When he was young he used to have a box full of his hopes, dreams and regrets. He said has he got older the bigger box he needed. His mom bought this for his college graduate. I've never looked inside." She said has she slowly raised the top.

"I'm sure you and Wuinn have quite a few things in here." Rachel said quietly.

"I'm sure we do. The last time I talked to him he said something to that effect. He said that Wuinn and I were his greatest accomplishments but we were also his greatest regrets." Quinn said has she started to pull a few things out.

"I remember this." Rachel said pulling a photo out of the chest; it was a photo of the original new directions.

"I was such a bitch back then. Why did he even fall in love with me? I didn't deserve him."

"Because he saw the real you, the real you who not a lot of people get to see. Most people only seen bitch!Quinn."

"Will seen Bitch!Quinn a few times to." She said with a laugh as she continued to look through the chest. Her breath quit in her throat when she seen a small ring box nestled in her conoer with a note attached her name scrawled across the folded paper in his handwriting. She picked it up then set cross-legged in the floor. Rachel sits down beside her with her arms around Q and her chin on her shoulder. They both read the letter.

_My Darling Q, _

_ Happy 20__th__ birthday, it seems like it was just yesterday that you were 17 and we were starting this crazy ride. I know this is completely untraditional. But when have we been traditional. You saved me Q, you showed me how to love again, and you gave me a beautiful little girl. I will love you forever. Will you be my wife?_

_Will _

Quinn dropped the page to the floor, and opened the box inside was a diamond surrounded by small pink ones. She quickly snapped it shut and tossed it onto the floor.

"I screwed up Rach! I broke up with him the day before my 20th! He had flown up to be with us, but he was acting soooo odd. And I was already angry because he hadn't been up to see us in months. I mean looking back I guess it was because he was saving money for that ring. I fucked up Rachel, I could avoid all this. Will and I could have been married right now! I could have avoided all this! Hurting Finn, depriving Wuinn of her father. God Rach what did I do?" Quinn asked breaking down into tears. Rachel said nothing she just held her best friend as she cried.

The morning of Will's funeral was one that nobody wanted to see. Quinn stepped out of the car and looks at all the people who had shown. Instead of having his service in a church, his parents had opted for a graveside service. Quinn made her way toward the graveside, one hand clutched Wuinn's hand and the other held Rachel's tight. As they got closer she saw all of the former new directions standing together in a group, even Finn. She shot Rachel a look but Rachel just shrugged her shoulder and led her to the group. The group all talked quietly but Quinn only half-way paid attention. Her attention was drawn to the picture boards that had been set up by the casket; she excused herself and made her way to the boards. She looked at each picture, and was surprised when she got to the 'family' board to find quite a few pictures of her, Wuinn and Will. She reached up to touch what had to be her favorite picture. It was of Will and Wuinn from a few years back, they were at the park and Wuinn was perched on Will's shoulders, both of them beaming at the camera.

"He loved you very much." , Will's mother said stepping up next to her.

"I didn't know he ever told you. I mean I know you knew about Wuinn but-"

"I didn't not for the first few years, he never said who Wuinn's mother was but then one day I was helping William re-decorate his apartment and I found some picutres and I finally got him to spill the truth."

"We knew it was wrong but after a while it-I—we couldn't live without each other." She said quietly.

"The heart wants what it wants dear, you can't change that. I know you feel alone right now but know that you'll always have a home with our family. If you ever need it."

"Thank you." She said has the older lady walked off to talk to the other attendees. All too soon the fureanel started. Quinn sit there quietly listening to everyone talk about Will about the boy he had been and the man he had become. She just kept her eyes straight ahead trying to think of anything but of where she was. She was broke out of her thoughts by Puck and Wuinn stepped up to the mic, She glanced at Rachel who looked as clueless as her.

"William Shuesther started off as a teacher of a class I barely went to. Then he started Glee which we're all grateful for. But over the last few years Will became my best friend, and when I was asked if I wanted to say something I immendtily said no. I'm not a pansy I don't share my feelings but then this little angel right here asked if I could help her honor her daddy. How could I say no?" Puck said as moved the microphone lower so Wuinn could reach before he picked up his guitar.

"Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your Angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
And You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in any while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you"

Wuinn choked out the last few words before she buried her head in puck's pants leg. Instead of stopping puck changed into another song and began to sing himself.

"How the time passed away all the trouble that we gave  
And all those days we spent out by the lake  
Has it all gone to waste?  
All the promises we made,  
One by one they vanish just the same.

Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the memories remain.

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now on how things could've been  
It was worth it in the end

Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear  
So we made our way by finding what was real  
Now the days are so long that summer's moving on  
We reach for something that's already gone

Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
The year's go by and time just seems to fly  
But the memories remain.

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now on how things could've been  
It was worth it in the end

We knew we had to leave this town  
But we never knew when we never knew how  
We would end up here the way we are  
Yeah we knew we had to leave this town  
But we never knew when and we never knew how

Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the memories remain.

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now on how things could've been  
It was worth it in the end."

After the song finished Puck laid his guitar back town and picked Wuinn up and took her back to where Rachel and Quinn sit, Both girls stood up and hugged him while the glee club looked on it was in that moment that they realized the four people in front of them where losing so much more than a mentor, they were losing a father, Lover and best friend. The four of them stood there still hugging while the newer New Directions sang the song they had picked then it was time for the final song.

"Are you ready for this Q?" Puck whispered to her as they walked up to the front of the coward.

"Are you?" She asked with A glare.

"None of us are." Rachel said has they took their spots next to the new club. She took a deep breath before she stepped up to the mic.

"We sang this song for Will during what we thought was the end of Glee club, but thanks to Will believing in us. We got another year so we that we're able to stand here today with the 2016 Glee Club. We're all here because of Will. We love you Shue and we're going to miss you. " She said before she stepped back toward the group taking Quinn's and Puck's hands in hers before she started singing.

[RACHAEL] Those school girl days  
of telling tales and biting nails are gone  
but in my mind i know they will  
still live on and on

[QUINN] But how do you thank someone  
who has taken you from crayons to perfume

[KURT] Oh it isn't easy but I'll try

[BOTH CLUBS] If you wanted the sky  
i would write across the sky in letters  
that would soar a thousand feet high  
to sir with love

[TINA AND ARTIE] The time has come  
for closing books and  
long last looks must end

[PUCK AND RACHEL] And as I leave I know  
that I am leaving my best friend

[SANTANA] A friend who taught me right from wrong  
and weak from strong  
that's a lot to learn

[PUCK] what can i give you in turn

[BOTH CLUBS] ooh if you wanted the moon  
i would try to make a start but i would rather  
you let me give my heart  
to sir with love

A few hours later Quinn and Rachel lay in the floor of Quinn's mother's house while Puck was on the couch with Wuinn draped across him asleep. Watching some old dvds that the new glee club had gave them at the funeral, they had apparently been some that will kept locked In his desk. The first one had been from the 2010 regionals and the 2nd and 3rd one was from the 2011 and 2012 completion year where they had swept all three events. But the last disk was what surprised them all. Quinn popped it into the player and was surprised to see herself pop up on the screen.

_~Video~_

"_Willll! I don't wanna be on tape I look horrible!"_

"_Well duh. We've been at the beach all day." Will said from behind the camera. _

"_why are you taping anyway?"_

"_So the baby can see what we were like before it came along."_

"_Will! The baby is not a it!" _

"_Then what is it?" He asked with a laugh._

"_It's a peanut at least for a few more weeks." She said with a big smile as she moved toward the camera and then it went black. _

_The screen filled up again with Rachel's dad's hallway. "You know if we walk in on them making out I can handle but I swear that is it, I will never be able to teach either one of them if there is more going on, on the side of that door." Will said from behind the camera._

"_Babe her dads are not home but I doubt it."_

"_It's Puck and Rachel." _

"_True. Oh well come on, I want ice cream and I'm think Louisville should be today's mini road trip." _

"_We should bring Matt and Mike too. " Rachel said as Puck left the room shirtless and his board shorts hanging low on his hips. _

"_Really you two. If my baby comes out moaning or squealing I will kill both of you." Quinn said walking into the room and sitting on Rachel's bed._

"_Whatever her dads are out of town," Puck said walking back into the room._

"_And you're weeping all the awards." Will said slapping hands with him._

"_You know it." Puck smirked at the camera._

"_Will! Noah!" the girls squealed together._

"_Sorry." The boys said rolling their eyes together. "Call the dudes." Will said. "We're heading to Louisville." _

_The screen faded then it was filled with the view of Freedom Hall, and showed Quinn and Rachel walking ahead of the camera arm in arm pointing and giggling at all the things that was going on around them. _

"_Remind me again, why we just had to come to this?" Puck asked from behind the camera where he was walking with Will who was filming. _

"_Because this Taylor Swift show is all the girls have been talking about for months and in just under a week you and Rach are moving to NYC. It's our last chance to do something like this." _

"_But a chick concert? Why are we submitting ourselves to this" he said as the camera zoomed In on the girls who were at one of the merch tables trying to choose what they wanted. Quinn turned to the boys with stuff in their hands. _

"_Look Will! It's a Taylor oneise!" Quinn said with a big smile on her face as she held it up in one hand and ran her hand over her baby bump that was starting to show. _

"_Because of those two right there." Will said has the camera cut off. _

_~end of Video~_

"I didn't know he still had those." Quinn said quietly.

"We had some good times together." Rachel said.

"We could have had more of those if I hadn't broken his heart."

"That's true." Puck said, Quinn grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head.

"You weren't supposed to agree Puckerman!" He just smirked at them.

Three weeks later Quinn and Wuinn walked back into their NYC apartment. They had returned home because Wuinn needed to return to school and Rachel, Mike and Matt had to prepare for the opening of the show. Wuinn went to her room while Quinn lay down on the couch and thought about everything that had happened. She could hear Wuinn in her room, watching some show and she glanced around the apartment and she noticed that all of Finn's things were gone. She walked over to a frame that lay on the ground, when she picked it up she seen that it was a picture of the 2012 Glee Club. She ran her fingers over Will's face then looked at the younger image of herself. She let the frame fall to the floor and ran out the apartment door. She banged on the door till puck opened the door.

"Wuinn is in her room, I gotta go." She said running away with tears running down her face.

"Where are you going? How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know!" She said as she took off down the stairwell. Three days later she found herself in Lima at Will's grave. She sits there just glaring at it not sure why she had come here. She was broke out of her staring contest with the head stone by someone behind her.

"Beth, why don't you go wait in the car." She heard Shelby say she turned just in time to get a glimpse of Beth before she turned back to her mother's car.

"That's Beth?"

"That's her."

"I still see her as that little baby I held for ten minutes all those years ago."

"I know what you mean, it's hard to look at Rachel and realize she's a grown woman with a husband. I still see that loud baby girl I had to give away."

"She's still loud." Quinn said with a laugh before she turned her eyes back to the head stone.

"Where's Wuinn?"

"In New York with Puck and Rach. I had to get away."

"Did you have to get away, or did you run away."

"I ran. Fast and hard, just like I did all those years ago. Expect this time I ran back to Will expect you know he's 6 feet under."

"Will loved you Quinn. But you can't let that love tear you away from your little girl. Your all she has left, you and Puck gave me Beth so that she could have a better life. And Will never forced you back to Lima because he knew that in the end it would tear you two apart and cause Wuinn pain. You've got ask yourself. What would Will want you to do?" Shelby said quietly before she walked back to the car and drove off . Quinn sit there quietly thinking about what Shelby had said, she ran her hand across the etched letters of his name then leaned forward and kissed the stone. She leaned her forehead against it and began to talk.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. You didn't deserve it but you stuck around any way. I love you will. And our love will live in on in Wuinn. But for now I gotta let you go and find my own path. I love you and I'll see you again. Someday." She said has she wiped a tear away then stood up, with one final glance she got in her rental car and drove off, letting the memories of how they used to be play though her mind.

Five years later Quinn stood in front of Will's grave but this time she wasn't alone. Wuinn was kneeled in front of her placing roses on her Daddy's grave while Puck and Rachel stood beside her and her boyfriend of a year, Matt stood on the other side.

"Hi Daddy! Me and Momma and Uncle Matt and Uncle puck and aunt Rachel came to say hi and to introduce you to Noah William Puckerman We call him Will." Wuinn said hugging the four year old in her lap in her lap who just giggled in reply. The last few years had been filled with their up and downs, after her talk with Shelby Quinn had returned home to NYC. And threw all she had into being a mom, and after a few years the pain of Will's death had lessen. It was still there, it was a dull ache that wasn't ever going to go away. But about a year ago Rachel and Puck talked her into going on a 'blind date' expect it wasn't. She had known Matt since Glee but it was only in recent months that she began to entertain the idea of spending forever with him. Something that scared her at times because for as long as she could remember Will had been the picture in her mind. But she had to let her memories lie in the past and she had to accept reality and she had. While Will would always have a piece of her heart, she had found a way to let Matt in. She was broke out of her thoughts by puck tossing baby Will in the air. It was then that she realized the others were giving her and Wuinn time to say goodbye. Matt kissed her forehead before he followed the other two to the car.

"I miss him momma." Wuinn said as Quinn wrapped her arms around her so Wuinn was standing in front of her

"I miss him to sweetie." Quinn said kissing the top of her head.

"Bye daddy. See you at Christmas." Wuinn said kissing the stone before skipping off to the car.

"Goodbye my love." Quinn whispered as she mimicked her daughter's actions and kissed the stone before she laid a photo on the stone she then stood and made her way back to the car. As she walked away the sun shone on the tattered photograph of the original new directions. In the past few years they had all learned the tough reality of life. Life was all about those second chances and final glances and how you gotta cherish everyone one of them no matter how small they are.


End file.
